


Cell.

by MaryanaCarrasco



Category: Cell - Stephen King
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 04:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6551617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryanaCarrasco/pseuds/MaryanaCarrasco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basado en el libro de Stephen King, Cell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cell.

El suceso conocido como El Pulso dio inicio a las dos y tres minutos de la tarde, hora del noreste, del primero de octubre. Decían que el nombre era un error, que debían llamarlo de otra manera, pero no tiene importancia alguna el nombre, si no lo que trajo El Pulso.

Los niños jugaban en los parques, sus madres los miraban sentadas en unas bancas cercanas. 

Una persona con una sonrisa nada inusual en el rostro iba caminando cerca del lugar, aquella sonrisa en el rostro hacia que sus ojos se vieran más pequeños de lo normal, en su mano derecha sostenía su teléfono celular y en su la otra su bolso. Al caminar no podía dejar de ver el aparato de su mano derecha en espera de una llamada.

Juleska, tomo con fuerza el celular esperando a que sonara, como sí de ésta manera la llamada llegaría más rápido. En su mente solo había espacio para eso, no prestaba atención a los niños que jugaban y gritaban, simplemente no podía tener interés por algo que era tan insignificante, ¿cómo podía prestarle atención a eso siendo que esperaba la llamada de aquella persona? ¿Acaso la gente quería que ella dejara de pensar en él? Pues no lo haría, o a lo menos no en ese día.

Juleska era una chica alta, tez aperlada, su cabello era ondulado y color, al igual que sus ojos, café, algo que resaltaba demasiado por su color de piel, su rostro era delgado y puntiagudo. Jamás había llamado la atención, era tranquila y casi siempre pasaba desapercibida. Era como cualquier otra persona, sin absolutamente nada sobrenatural.

El sonido de un celular sonando haciéndola creer que era su teléfono, pero al momento de revisar a la pantalla se dio cuenta que se había equivocado, alzó la vista para ver el celular de quién la había timado, una de las madres que estaba cuidando a su hijo ya tenía el aparato pegado a su oreja cuándo la chica la miro, Juleska se encogió de hombros y suspiró, apenas dio un paso cuando un hombre la tomó del brazo, haciendo que soltará un grito ahogado y al girar se percató de como el hombre se acercaba y abría la boca para darle una mordida.

— ¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS?! —gruñó Juleska mientras intentaba apartarse de aquel loco que quería arrancarle un pedazo de carne, Juleska comenzó a gritar para que alguien volteará, estaba en un parque alguien tenía que darse cuenta de que un loco caníbal quería comerla. De algún lado llego una señora y le quito al hombre de encima, haciendo que por la fuerza Juleska cayera al suelo hiperventilando. 

La señora le tendió la mano para que se levantara, la expresión de la señora le dio una idea de que tan extraña y horrible debió de haber sido la escena, Juleska tomó la mano, y cuándo estuvo de pie se sacudió la tierra de la ropa y se quitó las hojas que tenía en el cabello. 

—¡¡RAST!! — se escuchó desde una banca cerca de los juegos de los niños, la castaña dirigió su mirada en dirección del origen del ruido esperando ver una rata caminando por el suelo y una señora en pánico; pero era la mujer del celular gritando una y otra vez “¡RAST!” haciendo que todos quienes estaban cerca se levantarán de un salto y se alejaran lentamente lejos de ella.

Algunas personas la grababan con sus celulares y reían a carcajadas, la señora se jalaba el cabello y corrió hacia las personas que la grababan, igual que el hombre que la acababa de atacar iba directo al cuello de un muchacho, las personas que estaban a su alrededor lo único que hicieron fue correr lo más lejos que podían de ellos, las señoras ya tenían a sus hijos, que hacía unos momentos estaban en los juegos, en brazos, sólo se quedaban los curiosos y a una distancia prudente o las personas en shock, como Juleska y la señora que la había ayudado; Juleska ya estaba corriendo hacia la señora cuando ésta le mordió el cuello haciendo que saltará sangre hacia su rostro.

— ¡¿Qué mierda?! —Escucho la joven detrás de ella, era la señora que la había salvado, que la tomó del brazo con fuerza.

—¡Mierda! ¿¡Vio como esa esa loca caníbal le arranco el cuello de un mordisco!? — Juleska estaba en pánico, sus ojos iban del cuerpo ya sin vida, a la señora que se alejaba de ellos corriendo y que seguía gritando “RAST”, a la mujer que la acababa de salvar y al loco caníbal que la había atacado qué aún se encontraba en el suelo, que a juzgar por el charco de sangre que había debajo de él, había muerto. 

La castaña tomo su celular que estaba boca abajo en la banqueta con la esperanza que aún sirviera, pero su esperanza se desvaneció al ver la pantalla rota y que al presionar al botón de desbloqueo no pasará absolutamente nada. Mierda pensó mientras guardaba su teléfono en su bolsillo. 

—Casi te traga un caníbal y te preocupas por tu celular roto —dijo la mujer con desdén, comenzó a caminar hacia la dirección contraria de Juleska y se paró en seco, dio media vuelta y miro con enojo a Juleska —. Oh, por cierto, de nada. 

—¿Eh? Oh, sí, gracias —respondió Juleska de la misma manera —. Oh, por cierto, me importa el celular roto porque planeaba llamar a la poli…

Un fuerte estallido hizo que Juleska cerrará la boca. A unas cuadras de dónde estaba lleno de humo negro; gritos junto a personas corriendo era lo único que salía de la cortina de humo.

— ¡ALGUIEN LLAME A LA POLICÍA! ¡ALGUIEN LLAME A LOS BOMBEROS! ESTÁN LOCOS —grito un señor con traje que venía corriendo desde la cortina de humo, tosía y agitaba sus manos en el aire. 

Si se llega a caer sería demasiado gracioso ver como se parte la cara por no meter las manos, pensó Juleska. No pudo evitar soltar una risita, o lo que ella creía que era una risita ya que parecía más una carcajada. La señora la miro y camino lentamente hacia ella.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —Juleska asintió y se mordió el labio para dejar de reír, pero no podía, estaba tan nerviosa que reía y temblaba como un pequeño perro en invierno, miro hacia el suelo intentando dejar de reírse tan escandalosamente, no sabía si los locos caníbales se atraían por el ruido, y no quería atraer más, si es que había más. 

— ¡Demonios! ¡¡Corre, niña!! 

El grito de la mujer hizo que dejará de reír y levantara la vista; tres locos caníbales venían detrás del señor que se encontraba tomando aire, su condición física no era tan buena como para correr y gritar al mismo tiempo. El señor no se giró para ver que los tres locos caníbales estaban a unos pasos de él, entonces Juleska sintió la necesidad de correr hacía él y tomarlo del brazo, y así lo hizo lo que ocasionó que el hombre se sobresaltará, pero aun así, sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a correr detrás de la joven. 

— ¿Qué carajo está pasando? —dijo el señor con poco aire, cada vez corría más lento y por consecuencia se quedaba detrás de la señora y de Juleska.

—Le recomiendo que guarde el aire para que pueda correr —dijo Juleska tomándolo de nuevo del brazo para jalarlo, ya se habían alejado lo suficiente de los locos caníbales pero entre más lejos estuvieran de ellos mejor. 

Cuando ninguno de los tres podía seguir corriendo gracias a la falta de aire se detuvieron, habían corrido más de 7 cuadras, la gente que estaba ahí los veía extrañados, ahí no había locos caníbales aún. Todos miraban sorprendidos hacia la dirección que Juleska, la señora y el señor venían, había una enorme cortina de humo, fuego y aún a esa distancia se podían escuchar los gritos de las demás personas que habían dejado detrás. 

—¿Alguien ya llamó a emergencias? —dijo una señora con una blusa de rayas mientras sacaba su celular y comenzaba a marcar a emergencias. Juleska la miro mientras recuperaba el aire. — ¿Hola? ¿Emergencias? Sí, unos bombe… ¿hola? ¿Puedes oírme? 

Juleska se incorporó y miro a la señora que la había salvado y después miraba a la mujer que tenía su celular en la oreja y que no dejaba de repetir “¿hola? ¿Me puedes oír?”. Lo que le llamó la atención a Juleska fue cuando no pudo terminar su tercer “¿me puedes oír?”, Juleska la volteo a ver, el celular se le resbalo de la mano, golpeando el suelo y al siguiente segundo la pantalla del celular estaba estrellado.

No creo que vuelva a prender pensó la castaña, miro el celular por unos 3 segundos y cuando regreso la mirada a la señora, para ver como reaccionaba por su teléfono, la reacción no fue la que esperaba. Creía que estaría enojada, pero tenía la mirada clavada en el humo, como si se hubiese perdido en su mente unos segundos, para momentos correr hacia la persona que tenía más cerca y le mordió el cuello con tanta fuerza que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya le había arrancado un pedazo de cuello.

De inmediato toda la gente comenzó a gritar y unos sacaron su celular para llamar a la policía. Juleska dio un paso para atrás, la señora que iba con ella le pasó el brazo por el estómago para esconder a Juleska detrás de ella; no tenían a donde correr, los locos caníbales estaban por todos lados. Un montón de celulares cayeron al suelo y una decena de personas comenzaron a atacar a los demás sin razón alguna.

Juleska volteo a ver al hombre con mala condición física, qué miraba a la mujer y a Juleska realmente asustado. 

—Vivo a unas cuadras —dijo Juleska lo suficientemente bajo para que el señor de mala condición física y la señora que la había salvado la escucharan.

Ambos asintieron y cuando Juleska comenzó a caminar lo más rápido que podía (se podía decir que iba corriendo lento) los dos la siguieron, cuando estuvieron lejos de la horda de locos comenzaron a caminar un poco más lento, las calles estaban desiertas no estaban seguros si era porque todos se habían encerrado buscando refugio o ya todos estaban convertidos en caníbales. Andaban atentos a cualquier ruido, y cualquier sonido desconocido los sobresaltaba, habían tomado algunos palos por si se llegaban a aparecer algunos caníbales. 

El camino no había sido muy largo, como había dicho Juleska, cuándo llegaron a la casa de la joven los tres se quedaron mirando la fachada unos segundos. El hombre y la mujer que acompañaban a Juleska iban a dejar los palos en la entrada, pero la joven negó con la cabeza.

—Mi madre tenía un celular, lo usaba todo el tiempo por cosas de negocios, no creo que sea buena idea dejarlos afuera. 

—¿Qué tiene que ver el celular con todo esto? —pregunto el hombre con traje, que tenía la voz más grave de lo que su cuerpo aparentaba, que si no hablaba fuerte su voz apenas sería audible. 

— ¿Qué no se dio cuenta? —Menciono la joven arrastrando las palabras, el señor se encogió de hombros y para después negar con la cabeza— ¡Esas cosas están haciendo que la gente se convierta en locos caníbales! 

—Creo que tenemos que encontrar refugio, después podrán discutir sobre eso —dijo la señora, era la primera vez que hablaba sin estar alterada. 

Juleska asintió sacando las llaves de su bolsillo, abrió la puerta y camino hacia la sala seguida por sus acompañantes. 

— ¿Mamá? —Cada paso que daban era silencioso, estaban al pendiente de cada pequeño movimiento que hubiera en la casa, estaban listos para enterrar palos si era necesario. 

— ¿Estás segura que estaba en casa? —preguntó la señora con dulzura, Juleska la miró y susurró un “sí” apenas audible. La mujer dio un paso para el pasillo que daba a las habitaciones y comenzó a abrir las puertas lo más lento que podía, el palo estaba a la altura de sus ojos.

Juleska camino hacia la pequeña cocina, que daba hacía el patio, dónde su mamá regularmente tomaba las llamadas, cada paso que daba le tomaba unos 15 segundos, era como si sus piernas repentinamente pesaran una tonelada, y también por cada vez que volvía a levantar su pie del suelo sentía más miedo de lo que se podía encontrar. Había momentos en lo que su mente le ponía el peor escenario y ser seguido por un escenario perfecto. 

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando toco la puerta del patio, tomó con fuerza el palo que tenía en su mano, trago saliva e intento que las lágrimas desaparecieran, pero solo nublaron la vista. Abrió la puerta y salió al patio. 

Y ahí se encontraba, parada junto aquella cerca que pusieron juntas cuando ella tenía 9 años, que separaba su patio con el del vecino, sus labios se curvaron hasta formar una hermosa sonrisa, quería correr a los brazos de su madre, como si tuviera cinco años y acabará de salir del pre-escolar, pero por alguna razón se quedó clavada en donde se había quedado parada.

—Mamá… —dijo en un susurró, volvió a tragar saliva y la volvió a llamar, está vez con voz audible.

La persona que estaba frente suyo dio una media vuelta muy lenta o tal vez cada segundo que pasaba para la castaña era demasiado largo, cuándo por fin su madre le dio la cara comenzó a llorar como nunca antes, las ganas de correr a los brazos de su madre y decirle cuanto la quería habían aumentado aún más. 

Pero no podía, lo que estaba parado frente de ella no era su madre, era un loco caníbal que tenía la boca llena de plumas de un pájaro, y el ave sin vida estaba en las manos de lo que solía ser su madre. Tenía las mejillas llenas de sangre y rasguños hechos por el pájaro en su lucha por no ser devorado. 

Quería gritar, que un loco caníbal la escuchara y que la matará en ese momento. Deseaba gritar a su madre que regresará con ella, que jamás la dejara, ansiaba con que aquello fuese solo un mal sueño, anhelaba que su madre dejara al pájaro en el suelo y fuera a abrazarla y preocuparse por todo lo que estaba pasando afuera de la casa. Pero no era posible, porque el caníbal que tenía en frente estaba decidida a comérsela como lo había hecho con la pequeña ave. 

—Perdón, mamá —dijo entre llanto, no supo de donde obtuvo el valor para hacerlo tan rápido pero al siguiente segundo el palo que tenía en la mano se encontraba en la cabeza de su madre quién ya estaba en el suelo sin vida. 

El llanto de la joven comenzó a ser más fuerte, maldecía. Le dolía la mano y sentía como las astillas perforaban su piel, se sentó a un lado del cadáver de su madre, soltó el palo lanzándolo lejos. Siguió llorando, lo único que existía en ese momento era ella y el cuerpo sin vida.

—Oye, todo está libre adentro. ¿Estás segura que tu madre no salió? —En las últimas palabras, la voz de la mujer se hizo más baja hasta quedar en no más que un susurro, sus ojos pasaron de la joven llorando a la mujer, que parecía que era su hermana, en el suelo. Sin pensarlo más de dos veces corrió hacia la chica y le dio un abrazo; Juleska no lograba entender porque aquella mujer la protegía tanto pero en ese momento no podía pensar más que en que su madre se encontraba en el suelo sin vida, así que se dejo consolar porque era lo que necesitaba en aquel momento.

De la nada, el hombre se acercó a ellas sin decir palabra alguna se quedó parado de Juleska puso la mano en el hombro de la joven, dándole a entender que la acompañaba en su dolor; la castaña no supo cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero de un momento a otro dejo de sentir la mano del hombre en su hombro un par de minutos después lo vio caminar hacia el cuerpo sin vida de su madre, tenía algo en sus manos, por un momento Juleska no supo que era solo reconocía el color blanco. Cuando el hombre comenzó a extenderlo encima del cuerpo de su madre supo que era una sábana.


End file.
